It Hurts
by Shadow Oh
Summary: Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Sampai kapan lagi agar Sehun bisa mencintainya? Kapan Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum didepannya? Kalaupun tidak, Luhan akan terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga maut datang.
1. Chapter 1

_Hunhan Fanfiction_

 _Present by Shadow Oh_

 **.**

 **.**

 **It Hurts**

 _Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Sampai kapan lagi agar Sehun bisa mencintainya? Kapan Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum didepannya? Kalaupun tidak, Luhan akan terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga maut datang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Main Cast: Oh Sehun and Luhan_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt & Comfort, Sad_**

 ** _Length: Chaptered_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seorang pria memakai sebuah jas berwarna hitam dengan tangan kanannya membawa sebuah buket bunga. Ia berjalan mencari letak sebuah batu nisan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, ia berlutut disana dan meletakkan buket bunga itu._

 _Sesekali ia berkata "Maaf" kepadanya, hingga setetes air mata itu membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia bahkan tak segan untuk mencium batu nisan tersebut. Ia memang pria yang jahat, layaknya monster ia merasa bersalah pada seseorang yang telah masuk surga saat ini._

 **.**

 **.**

Setitik air hujan perlahan-lahan membasahi kepalanya, lalu air hujan itu mulai membasahi wajahnya yang cantik dan turun hingga ke kedua kakinya. Lelaki manis itu lagi-lagi lupa akan perintah ibunya. Ia lupa membawa payung putih kesayangannya. Ia berlari terus menerus hingga sampai kerumahnya.

Sang mama menyambut putranya dengan sedikit emosi. Sedangkan putranya itu hanya bisa berkata maaf, tak berani membantah.

"Luhan, sudah berapa kali mama bilang untuk selalu membawa payung? Bagaimana jika kau nanti sakit?" Putranya itu bernama Luhan. "Maafkan aku, mama… aku sungguh lupa, lain kali Luhan akan membawa payung" Sang mama memaafkan dan memberi isyarat untuk segera mandi.

Luhan segera turun ke ruang makan ketika mama memanggilnya. Malam ini, Luhan menyantap Pancake kesukaannya. Dan juga.. kesukaan papanya yang telah meninggal.

"Mama, aku jadi ingat papa… ketika aku makan pancake ini, sudah lama sekali rasanya kita tak melihat papa makan bersama disini" Luhan tersenyum sedih. "Maafkan mama karena tak menjaga papa dengan baik" Nyonya Han mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

"Tak apa. Hari itu, memang sudah waktunya bagi papa untuk meninggalkan kita di dunia" Ayah Luhan meninggal saat menaiki pesawat menuju Tokyo. Semenjak kecelakaan itu terjadi, Mama Luhan menjadi diam dan terbiasa untuk berada di dalam rumah.

"Mama.. Luhan menyukai seseorang.. tapi pria itu tak pernah bersikap baik pada Luhan, ia selalu acuh dan sikapnya dingin, apa Luhan bukan anak yang baik?" Luhan menatap sedih meja yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Luhan, kau adalah anak baik. Percayalah pada Mama, kalau suatu hari nanti Luhan pasti bisa mendapatkan cinta dari pria itu, karena sekarang pria itu belum bisa mengerti perasaanmu.. kalau kau berusaha, Mama yakin Luhan akan mendapatkan cinta dari pria itu" Mama Luhan tersenyum.

"Mungkin juga karena pria itu sedang fokus dalam berpendidikan untuk mencari universitas. Mengingat kau sudah kelas dua belas.." Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Malamnya setelah membantu mamanya mencuci piring, Luhan segera masuk ke kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan kesulitan bernafas. Ia mencari pil obatnya. Ia menemukannya di laci mejanya. Dia segera turun ke dapur untuk minum segelas air dan kembali ke kamarnya ketika sudah lebih baik.

 **. . . . .**

Luhan pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan jaket merahnya serta syal yang menutupi lehernya. Dan tak lupa seperti kata mamanya, Luhan membawa payung. Dan dibelakangnya, terdapat Baekhyun yang sedang mengikutinya.

"Selamat pagi, Luhan!" Luhan tersenyum senang karena Baekhyun ada disampingnya. Hanya Baekhyun, teman satu-satunya yang Luhan punya selama masa SMA. Ya, sangat menyedihkan.. Tapi, Luhan tetap baik-baik saja jika tidak adanya Baekhyun disisinya.

Mamanya selalu bilang padanya "Tak apa jika tak memiliki teman, Luhan.. karena masih ada Tuhan yang selalu melindungimu" Luhan selalu mengingat kata mamanya.

Karena sibuk berbicara pada Baekhyun, tak sengaja Luhan menabrak pria yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya hingga membuat pria tersebut kesal.

"E-eh, astaga! Maafkan aku, Sehun.. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.."Luhan menyentuh lengan Sehun dan Sehun segera menepisnya. "Jauhkan tangan kotormu, dari lenganku sialan! Lain kali, kalau berjalan lihat-lihat, memangnya kau tidak punya mata?!" Dan ia sakit, sangat sakit ketika Sehun berkata terlalu kejam padanya.

Lelaki itu, yang Luhan suka dan Luhan cinta. Oh Sehun, ia memang terkenal dingin, cuek, dan juga kasar. Tapi Luhan tetap menyukainya, karena ia tampan. Sehun sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum padanya, bahkan melirik saja tidak.

Seperti tadi, saat Luhan menabraknya secara tak sengaja. Sehun tak pernah menatap wajahnya, membuat Luhan seperti tak dianggap pada Sehun. Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan sedih yang sedang menunduk.

"Tak apa, Luhan.. jangan menangis" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan sayang. Dan segera masuk ke kelasnya.

Pria yang dikenal dingin dan kasar itu sedang berkumpul bersama gengnya itu, Oh Sehun sedang berkumpul bersama kawan brengseknya itu. Luhan ingin menghampiri Sehun untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi.

Merasa percaya diri, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Saat sudah didepan Sehun. Luhan merasa tak berani untuk bicara. "Kau lagi? Mau apa kau berada disini? Wajahmu itu merusak pemandangan saja" Lagi-lagi Luhan merasa sedih.

"Aku minta maaf, sudah membuatmu kesal karena aku menabrakmu. Ini, sebuah permen untukmu" Luhan memberikan permen pada Sehun.

"Ckck, hey! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Aku bukan anak kecil yang merengek untuk dibelikan permen" Sehun tertawa atas pemberian Luhan, kemudian Sehun mendekati Luhan dan berkata "Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja pada orang yang kurang mampu diluar sana? Aku sudah cukup mampu untuk membeli permen itu, dan aku tak membutuhkan permen kecil seperti ini" Sehun menjatuhkan dan menginjak permen pemberian Luhan.

Apa salahnya bagi Luhan untuk memberikan permen pada Sehun? Sebenarnya kenapa dirinya selalu dihina dan dibenci bahkan tidak dihargai oleh Sehun? Sedangkan orang lain selalu saja dihargai olehnya?

Luhan sangat ingin Sehun memandang baik dirinya bukan dihina seperti ini. Pria yang selaku adalah teman Sehun mendekati Luhan. "Lain kali jangan memberikan Sehun sesuatu barang, maka kau akan dihina" Pria bernama Jongin itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang ingin menangis.

Luhan pulang sekolah ditemani bersama Baekhyun disampingnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ada jadwal les, tapi Baekhyun bolos untuk pulang bersama Luhan.

"Baek, kenapa kau bolos les? Bagaimana jika kau dimarahi orangtuamu lagi? Lagipula kita bisa pulang bersama lain kali.." Luhan mencoba menasihati Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Luhan.. kau tahu? Les itu bukan berarti aku akan senang, justru aku akan sedih jika ikut bimbingan belajar. Aku tidak ingin seluruh waktuku dipenuhi untuk terus mengikuti bimbingan belajar, Aku sedih melihatmu selalu sendirian pulang kerumah"

Luhan sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jika tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar, tak apa jika aku mendapat bentakan ataupun pukulan dari ayahku, itu tak akan merubah keputusanku sama sekali" dan situasi menjadi hening sekarang.

Ponsel Luhan tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Menandakan ada pesan masuk di ponselnya.

 ** _From: Dokter Jung_**

 _Besok malam persiapkan dirimu Luhan, kau harus check up kerumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja, beritahu pesan ini pada ibumu mengerti?_

"Pesan dari siapa, Luhan? Check up? Siapa yang sakit?" Luhan sedikit kaget karena Baekhyun melihat isi pesannya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok.. sudah jangan dipikirkan.." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baek, menurutmu apa Sehun mencintaiku? Ia selalu bersikap kasar padaku, menghinaku, bahkan tidak pernah menghargai diriku.." Luhan sedikit meluapkan rasa sedihnya.

Bahkan Luhan tak sengaja mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Baek.. apa aku harus menyerah saja sampai disini untuk mencintai Sehun? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencintainya tapi taka da perubahan apapun.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC OR DELETE?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#Author Note**

Annyeonghaseyo^^ selamat siang readersnim, bagaimana kalian pagi ini? Author bikin fanfic Hunhan nih, menurut kalian Next or Delete? Tergantung review kalian ya.. Di chapter depan mungkin bakal lebih sedih dari ini, dan kalo misalnya author ada salah tolong ketik di kolom review ya^

Sebelum meninggalkan fanfic ini, **jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya dan favorite^** ditunggu review kalian semua hehe :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Hunhan Fanfiction_

 _Present by Shadow Oh_

 **.**

 **.**

 **It Hurts**

 _Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Sampai kapan lagi agar Sehun bisa mencintainya? Kapan Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum didepannya? Kalaupun tidak, Luhan akan terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga maut datang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Main Cast: Oh Sehun and Luhan_**

 ** _Genre: Hurt & Comfort, Sad_**

 ** _Length: Chaptered_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Baek, menurutmu apa Sehun mencintaiku? Ia selalu bersikap kasar padaku, menghinaku, bahkan tidak pernah menghargai diriku.." Luhan sedikit meluapkan rasa sedihnya.

Bahkan Luhan tak sengaja mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Baek.. apa aku harus menyerah saja sampai disini untuk mencintai Sehun? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku mencintainya tapi tak ada perubahan apapun.."

"Luhan, kau jangan menyerah begitu saja. Bukan berarti ia bersikap kasar, menghina, tidak menghargai menjadi akhirdari segalanya. Ia pasti akan mencintaimu, aku sangat yakin!" Baekhyun berusaha menghibur.

"Aniya, selamanya ia takkan mencintaiku…" Luhan masih menolak.

"Luhan.. dengarkan aku! Jangan berpikir Sehun tidak akan mencintaimu, semua orang mencintaimu, Luhan. Takdir kapan saja bisa dirubah, dari tidak cinta menjadi cinta. Sedih menjadi bahagia, kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja.. Ingat, ada aku yang selalu ada disampingmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir" Baekhyun memeluk Luhan.

"Kau yakin, Sehun akan mencintaiku?" Luhan bertanya sekali lagi. "Ehm, Sehun pasti mencintaimu.. aku yakin" Luhan tersenyum setelah Baekhyun menjawabnya.

Ketika didepan rumahnya, terlihat mama Luhan yang melambaikan tangannya karena melihat putranya yang kembali kerumahnya dengan selamat. Luhan segera berlari untuk memeluk mamanya. Tapi mamanya malah menegur Luhan.

"Luhan kau tak boleh berlari, kau ingat kan kata dokter Jung?" Luhan mengangguk dan meminta maaf.

"Baekhyun, terima kasih banyak telah mengantar Luhan pulang.. sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu bersama putraku" Nyonya Han berterima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, sama-sama.. aku harus ikut bimbingan belajar setelah pulang sekolah, makanya aku tak pernah pulang bersama Luhan.." Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _Ingin sekali aku memiliki orangtua sepertimu Luhan.._

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumahnya lalu menutup pintu kemudian. Terlihat ibunya yang menunjukkan wajah penuh emosi dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan di samping tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun! Kau bolos mengikuti bimbingan belajar?! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga tidak pergi mengikuti bimbingan belajar, eoh?!" Nyonya Byun meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

"Eomma tidak perlu tahu.. Bukan urusan Eomma.." Baekhyun tak peduli akan ucapan ibunya melainkan pergi ke kamarnya.

Sang ibu menarik lengan Baekhyun dan menamparnya dengan tangan kanannya. Terlihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena tamparan dari ibunya.

"Sudah puas, untuk memukulku? Sebegitukah kau kesalnya padaku karena tak mengikuti bimbingan belajar?" Baekhyun menatap tajam ibunya. Sedangkan yang dilihat hanya terdiam merasa bersalah.

"Memangnya siapa dirimu? Seorang ibu yang baik seharusnya tak menampar putranya karena hal kecil yang tak terduga. Tidakkah kau ingin anakmu bahagia? Setidaknya kau membiarkan putramu untuk tidak mengikuti apa yang kau perintahkan meski hanya sekali" Baekhyun berkata begitu tajam pada ibunya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Yang sedang kau ajak bicara adalah ibumu!" Sang ibu hampir melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada anaknya kalau saja Baekhyun tak berkata

"Silahkan tampar putramu sesukamu! Kau bukan ibuku, tapi kau adalah monster yang memerintah sesuka hatimu. Aku bukan sebuah boneka yang kau bisa perintah, eomma!" Baekhyun menuju kamarnya sedangkan ibunya hanya jatuh lemas dilantai sambil menangis.

Luhan menuju kamar ibunya. Melihat ibunya yang sedang melihat album foto Luhan ketika masih kecil. "Eomma.." panggil Luhan dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Tanya mamanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Tadi dokter Jung mengirimkan Luhan sebuah pesan. Katanya Luhan harus kembali check up dirumah sakit, besok mama ada waktu kan? Dokter Jung meminta Luhan untuk datang bersama mama" Kata Luhan serius.

"Tentu saja, mama akan menemani Luhan. Besok setelah jam pelajaran selesai tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah, mama akan menjemputmu" Luhan tersenyum senang karena mamanya bisa menemaninya.

Luhan kemudian kembali kekamarnya. Menutup tubuh mungilnya itu didalam selimut lalu melihat foto Sehun dari ponselnya.

"Sehunna.. apa kau sudah tidur? Melihat wajahmu dari sini, membuatku sangat senang hehe.. selamat malam Sehunna.. semoga kau bermimpi diriku" Luhan mencium layar ponselnya. Lalu tertidur untuk menyambut besok pagi.

Dipagi hari yang begitu cerah, seperti biasa Luhan akan pergi ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun. Begitu Baekhyun sampai di kediaman Luhan, Luhan kaget karena pipi kiri Baekhyun yang bengkak.

"Baek, ada apa dengan pipi kirimu? Kenapa bengkak?" Tanya Luhan khawatir. "Aniya, tidak apa-apa kok" Jawab Baekhyun sambil menepis tangan Luhan.

"Jangan-jangan ibumu memukulmu karena-"

"Iyaiya, yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Tapi sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Luhan.." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.. pasti karenaku, kan? Aku sungguh minta maaf" Luhan menggesekkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua matanya yang memejam meminta maaf.

"Aniya Luhan, kau tak salah apapun.. tapi aku yang salah, hm? Jadi jangan menyalahkan dirimu, arrasseo?" Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tidak salah apapun, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Telah sampai di sekolah, seperti biasa Luhan dan Baekhyun mencari bangku yang kosong untuk mereka tempati. Keduanya saling berbicara.

Ia melihat Sehun yang duduk didepannya. "Selamat pagi, Sehun-ah!" Tapi sapaan Luhan hanya dijawab diam oleh Luhan. Seakan tak ada siapapun yang menyapanya saat ini.

"Sehun bagaimana harimu, apa-"

"Bisakah kau jangan menyebut namaku lagi? Aku muak mendengar suaramu yang menjijikkan itu, sialan! Tidak bisakah kau diam dan jangan bicara?!" Sehun mendorong meja Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya ditertawakan oleh murid sekelasnya.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan kasihan . Setelah Sehun pergi, Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Jangan menangis, ada aku disini.." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan.

"Luhan, percayalah.. Sehun akan mencintaimu. Jangan bersedih lagi, hm? Biarkan Sehun membencimu saat ini, tapi kedepannya Sehun akan mencintaimu. Akan sangat mencintaimu" Baekhyun menghapus airmata Chanyeol.

Luhan membeli dua cup eskrim. Satu stroberi dan Vanilla. Ia akan memberikannya satu pada Baekhyun. Dia membawa eskrim itu dengan terlalu bahagia. Baekhyun menunggu Luhan di lapangan sekolah.

"Terima kasih, Lu.. kau baik sekali" Luhan tersenyum dengan mengangguk. "Itu adalah hadiah dariku karena kau sudah terlalu baik padaku" Jawab Luhan.

"Baek.. kira-kira kapan ya, sifat Sehun berubah? Aku ingin Sehun memandangku dengan baik.. bukan membuatku dipermalukan seperti dikelas tadi" Luhan berkata pada Baekhyun.

"Kadang aku berfikir, tak ada gunanya aku berada disini jika aku dibenci oleh orang yang aku cintai.. ingin rasanya aku pergi, dan tak pernah kembali.." Luhan menunduk.

"Lagi-lagi kau berkata seperti itu, Luhan! Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal aneh! Kenapa kau selalu berfikir kalau orang-orang membencimu, ada aku disini Luhan! Berapa kali lagi yang harus aku katakan kepadamu!" Baekhyun memegang bahu Luhan erat.

"Selalu percaya padaku, Luhan! Bahwa orang yang membencimu akan mencintaimu dan menyayangimu! Cukup berfikir seperti itu, Luhan!" Baekhyun kembali memarahi Luhan.

Luhan menunduk meminta maaf atas perkataannya. "Yasudah, sekarang jangan lagi untuk berfikir negatif.. mengerti?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Luhan masuk ke kelasnya bersama Baekhyun. Sekarang adalah pelajaran Matematika. Terlihat Sehun yang ada didepannya sedang kesal karena lupa mengerjakan tugas dari guru Lee yang diberikan.

"Keluarkan tugas kalian, mari kita koreksi bersama!" guru Lee berkata pada seluruh murid. Luhan melihat gerak-gerik Sehun. Luhan memberikan buku tulisnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Ia mengalah pada Sehun, dan membiarkan dirinya terkena hukuman dari sang guru.

"Saem, aku tak mengerjakan tugasku.. Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" Luhan berkata pada gurunya. "Tumben sekali dirimu, Luhan.. biasanya kau mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik.. baiklah, keluar sana!" guru Lee menyuruh Luhan untuk keluar kelas.

Sehun hanya menatap tugas itu dengan menaikkan alis kanannya. Dan tertawa kecil. Ia sama sekali tak berterima kasih pada Luhan.. sama sekali tidak. Baekhyun menatap Sehun. Setelah Baekhyun perhatikan, Sehun memanfaatkan Luhan. Sehun mengerjakan tugasnya, Baekhyun tahu itu.

Sehun sengaja melakukannya, agar nilai Luhan menjadi buruk. Terlihat dari gaya tertawanya. "Dasar sampah, sukanya memanfaatkan orang lain!" Ungkap Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

Sudah hampir lima jam Luhan berada di sekolah, dan waktunya pulang sekolah. Ia mengingat pesan mamanya, kalau ia harus menunggu di gerbang sekolah. Karena mama akan menjemputnya.

Dan terlihat mobil sang mama yang berhenti di depan dirinya. Luhan segera masuk ke mobilnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Luhan? Bagaimana tadi disekolah?" Tanya mamanya. "Luhan baik-baik saja kok. Luhan mendengar apa yang guru katakan, mendapat nilai sempurna juga berbuat baik pada Baekhyun" Luhan tersenyum girang.

 _Tatapanmu membuat mama bersedih, Luhan.._

"Hari ini, kita akan mengunjungi Dokter Jung.. ingat Luhan, kau harus tenang oke? Kalau kau banyak berulah? Itu akan membuat kondisimu memburuk, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk. Patuh pada mamanya dengan senang hati.

Luhan dan mamanya memasuki ruangan Dokter Jung untuk melakukan check up. Luhan dibaringkan di ranjang dan melakukan CT Scan. Setelah itu Dokter Jung menjelaskan kesehatan Luhan.

"Kondisi Luhan sangat baik, Nyonya Han. Itu bagus, dan Luhan.. kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu dengan baik.." Dokter Jung menatap Luhan dengan senyuman.

"Untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu melakukan olahraga yang terlalu berat yang dapat membuatmu lelah dengan cepat karena itu akan memperburuk kondisimu Luhan.. Dan satu hal lagi, ini sangat penting. Kau, jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan suatu hal yang dapat membuatmu stress dan cemas, itu akan lebih buruk bagimu dan kesehatan jantungmu nantinya.. Baiklah mungkin aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu saja" Dokter Jung memberikan hasil CT scan pada Luhan dan Nyonya Han serta mengucapkan terima kasih.

Oh Sehun, pria yang acuh, dingin dan kejam itu sedang berdiam diri di kamarnya. Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan tadi pada saat jam pelajaran sekolah.

"Ckck, sok baik sekali dia padaku.. memberikanku tugasnya, sombong sekali karena ia pintar.." Sehun tertawa kecil lalu ia memiliki ide di kepalanya.

"Ah.. bagaimana jika aku terus memanfaatkannya untuk selalu memberikan tugasnya padaku? Pria sepertinya sangat mudah jika untuk dibodohi" Sehun kemudian setuju akan idenya itu. Dan dia akan memanfaatkan Luhan dengan mudahnya dari sekarang.

Pagi yang cerah ini, Luhan berangkat telat karena mamanya sedang sakit. Jadi, ia harus merawatnya. Bersama Baekhyun tentunya. Baekhyun datang baru saja, saat tahu Luhan berangkat telat karena mamanya telat karena ibu Luhan yang sedang sakit, jadi Baekhyun membantu merawat ibu Luhan.

"Luhan, pergilah ke sekolah.. Mama baik-baik saja, sungguh.. kau tak perlu khawatir pada Eomma.." Sang mama mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun.

"Tapi seluruh tubuh mama sedang panas, Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkan mama begitu saja.. Izinkan aku untuk merawat mama hari ini" Luhan benar-benar memohon pada mamanya.

"Ah.. baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan-"

"Aku juga akan merawat anda.. bolehkan?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Nyonya Han. Ibu Luhan akhirnya pasrah dan tak berani untuk menolak.

"Arrasseo.." Nyonya Han akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Luhan dan Baekhyun sambil berbaring di kasurnya. Dan mereka berdua akhirnya izin tak masuk ke sekolah.

Beda lagi dengan pria ini, Oh Sehun masih sibuk mengomeli Luhan karena tak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Ide yang sudah ia siapkan untuk memanfaatkan Luhan telah terbuang sia-sia. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Luhan kalau sampai tak datang.

"Dasar pria sialan itu! Mengapa dia tidak datang, sih?! Saat ini aku membutuhkannya ia malah tidak masuk, aku akan menghajarmu Luhan.. lihat saja besok" Sehun mengomel seorang diri sambil membanting meja didepannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

#Author's Note

Hai semua, para readers^^ Makasi banget loh yang pada merespon bagus sama ff ini dan juga setia untuk menunggu chapter ini.. Seneng banget sih hehe.. Kurang greget ya sama Sehunnya? Mau dibikin makin greget? Tunggu chapter depan aja yak /tampol/ Betewe masalah penyakit Luhan disini, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan hehe.. aku liat di google sih yagitu…

Banyak yang nanya " Ini bakalan sad ending ya? " Nah.. kalo itu masih dirahasikan ya wahai para readers tercintah pokonya baca aja kalo mau tau ini sad atau happy end hehe^^ Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan hehe

 ** _Sebelum meninggalkan ff ini diwajibkan untuk menyalurkan beberapa kritik dan saran juga pendapat kalian di kolom Review. Tq._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hunhan Fanfiction_

 _Present by Shadow Oh_

 **.**

 **.**

 **It Hurts**

 _Ini menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Sampai kapan lagi agar Sehun bisa mencintainya? Kapan Luhan bisa melihat Sehun tersenyum didepannya? Kalaupun tidak, Luhan akan terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga maut datang._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Main cast: Oh Sehun and Luhan**_

 _ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sad**_

 _ **Length: Chaptered**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sehun benar-benar marah karena Luhan yang benar-benar tak datang ke sekolah pagi ini. Dia benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh akan menghabisi Luhan. Dia membanting meja didepannya dan keluar dari kelasnya dan tak mengikuti pelajaran. Padahal guru Jung sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

"Sehun..! Hey, kau mau kemana?!" Guru Jung terus memanggil Sehun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Pelajaran tetap dilanjutkan tanpa Sehun dan Luhan serta Baekhyun.

Sehun pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. Sesekali ia mengucapkan sumpah kepada Luhan.

"Ingin sekali aku membunuhmu saja, Luhan.." Sehun berkata begitu sambil mencuci wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidakkah yang kau katakan itu terlalu berlebihan? Ckck.." Suara Yifan yang memenuhi toilet mulai menggema dan membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. Sedangkan yang ditatap juga mengikuti Sehun yang mencuci tangan.

"Diam jika kau tak tahu apapun.." Sehun menggerutu.

"Kau itu terlalu terbawa emosi, tapi tidakkah tindakanmu kekanak-kanakan? Hanya Luhan yang tidak mengerjakan tugasmu, kau ingin membunuh Luhan yang tak bersalah apa-apa?" Yifan tertawa mengejek.

"Lalu apa masalahmu? Ini kemauanku bukan kemauanmu..! Kau tidak berhak untuk menggangguku!" Sehun menarik kerah baju Yifan.

"Dan kau juga sebaiknya jangan mengganggu Luhan, bukankah begitu? Lagipula nantinya takkan ada manfaat, yang ada kau hanya akan melayangkan sebuah nyawa..! Dan janganlah kau itu bertindak layaknya jagoan, jika sosok aslimu adalah orang yang lemah"

Yifan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memegang kerah bajunya. Dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terdiam di kamar mandi sekolah.

 **. . .**

Luhan merawat ibunya dengan begitu baik, begitupula dengan Baekhyun yang terus membantu Luhan. Nyonya Han benar-benar bangga pada Luhan dan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin selalu membuat Luhan bahagia, tapi tidak bisa.. ia tidak bisa..

Kondisinya benar-benar buruk sekarang.. Nyonya Han tidak tahu, apakah ia bisa bersama dengan Luhan setiap saat.

"Luhan.. kenapa kau begitu mencintai eomma?" Luhan tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Karena eomma seperti malaikat, eomma selalu ada setiap Luhan mengalami masalah, ataupun bersedih.. eomma juga sangat baik pada Luhan.. Luhan ingin membuat mama tetap tersenyum.. karena setelah ayah meninggalkan eomma, eomma selalu sedih.. Luhan benci jika eomma bersedih.." Nyonya Han tidak sadar bahwa air matanya telah tumpah ke kedua pipinya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya juga ikut sedih.

"Bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti, eomma akan pergi meninggalkan Luhan ke surga? Apakah Luhan akan tetap mencintai eomma?"

"Apa maksud eomma? Eomma jangan mengada-ngada..!" Luhan menatap marah ibunya.

"Ah, sudah lupakan ucapan eomma.. yang pasti _eomma_ sekarang senang karena Luhan menyayangi _eomma_.." Nyonya Han senang dan segera masuk kamarnya.

Tapi sebelum itu, ia terhenti untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan.

"Satu lagi Luhan, nanti sore kau pergi ke makam ayah ya? Maaf, _eomma_ tidak bisa ikut" Luhan tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke kamar.

. . .

Sore harinya, Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia pergi ke makam ayahnya, hari ini ia tidak bisa pergi bersama ibunya karena kondisinya yang sedang tidak baik. Luhan membawa buket bunga untuk ia letakkan di makam ayahnya.

Tentunya Luhan tidak berjalan kaki, ia naik bus. Di perjalanan, ia memegang buket bunga itu dan tersenyum sesekali mengarahkan pemandangannya ke jendela. Memperhatikan indahnya alam diluar sana.

Begitu sampai, ia menuju ke makam ayahnya dan meletakkan buket bunga itu diatas batu nisan ayahnya. Ia lalu berlutut dan mengelus makam ayahnya sesekali ia membersihkannya. Dan tak lupa ia sejenak memberikan doa untuk ayahnya.

" _Appa_ , aku datang. Apa ayah baik-baik saja disana? Hari ini Luhan ke pemakaman ayah sendirian. _Eomma_ sedang sakit, jadi _eomma_ tidak bisa ikut. _Appa_ , Luhan sangat merindukan ayah. Luhan ingin sekali memeluk ayah, bercerita apa yang telah Luhan kerjakan setiap hari bersama _eomma_ , Luhan juga ingin kita berkumpul bersama lagi dan tertawa bersama. Luhan sangat merindukan _appa_..." Luhan menunduk dan menangis.

Melihat ada seseorang yang menaruh buket bunga, Luhan melihat siapa pelaku yang meletakkan bunga tersebut. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Eoh, Yifan! Ah, maaf.. aku menangis. Aku tidak tau kalau hari ini, kau akan datang ke makam ayah. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi makam ayahku" Luhan membungkuk hingga membentuk siku-siku.

Pria itu adalah Wu Yifan. Anak teman ayah Luhan. Ia memang dekat dengan keluarga Luhan. Termasuk Luhan, ia dan Yifan sudah menjadi teman dekat dari kecil. Tapi yang Luhan heran, ia jarang bertemu Yifan di sekolah, padahal mereka satu sekolah. Bahkan Yifan selalu cuek. Tapi biarpun begitu, mereka tetap teman dekat diluar rumah.

"Sama-sama Luhan. Kau tidak bersama ibumu? Karena ayahku menitipkan sesuatu untuk ibumu" Yifan menyodorkan sebuah surat.

"Sayangnya ia lagi sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa menemani Luhan ke makam ayah. Terima kasih, nanti akan aku berikan pada ibu. Tapi bolehkah aku tau apa ini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Itu surat terakhir ayahmu sebelum ia meninggal. Itu ditemukan di ruangan kerjanya" Jawab Yifan.

"Apa nanti aku boleh membacanya? Setelah ibuku membacanya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Sekarang pun kau boleh membacanya Luhan. Tapi jangan salahkan aku apabila nantinya kau akan menangis ya, Luhan" Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan segera membuka surat itu sambil berdiri. Ia lalu mulai membaca surat yang ditulis oleh ayah secara perlahan.

 **Untuk : Keluarga Appa, Luhan & Eomma.**

 **Dari : Ayahmu dan Suamimu.**

 _Apa kalian membacanya? Appa harap kalian membacanya. Ayah tidak tau apa yang sedang ayah lakukan saat ini, tapi ayah sangat ingin menulis surat ini untuk Luhan dan juga istriku. Ayah merasa setelah ayah menulis ini, ayah akan meninggalkan kalian untuk selamanya._

 _Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Mungkin setelah ini ayah akan merindukan kalian, sangat merindukan kalian. Maaf, ayah jarang memberikan banyak kenangan untuk kalian berdua. Ataupun memberi banyak senyum untuk kalian._

 _Untuk Luhan, nanti, saat ayah benar-benar pergi, jagalah dirimu. Selalu saling menyayangi, jangan pernah bertengkar seperti apa yang ayah lakukan pada ibumu Luhan. Selalu sehat, agar kau bisa terus menjaga ibumu. Mengerti? Dan untuk istriku, jagalah Luhan baik-baik, jangan membuat Luhan menangis ataupun membuatnya kesal dan menjadi tidak nyaman._

 _Selalu ingat ayah, selalu ingat apa yang ayah katakan. Ayah mencintai kalian berdua, ayah menyayangi kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal._

 _ **Tertanda, Appa.**_

 _ **20/04.**_

Luhan benar-benar menangis saat ini. Ia terjatuh, tapi Yifan segera menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh. Dan Yifan segera memeluk Luhan. Ia tidak peduli jika bajunya basah karena air mata Luhan.

Pada saat itu Yifan berfikir pada dirinya sesekali berkata dalam hati,

" _Kalau kau saja sekarang sudah menangis sebanyak ini, lalu bagaimana jika nanti saat kau banyak disakiti oleh Sehun, Luhan?.. aku tidak tega_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

#Author

Halo semuanya, haha. Udah lama banget ya gak lanjut? Maaf, ya ada banyak alasan kenapa aku gak lanjutin cerita ini. Mungkin udah hampir setahun ya aku ga lanjut? Hehe, maaf yaa.

Disini, aku pengen jujur ke kalian semua. Satu alasan kenapa aku bener-bener menghilang sebagai author dari ffn, aku mau jujur sama kalian semua kalau sekarang aku adalah seorang straight shipper dan bukan lagi seorang hunhan shipper.

Tapi, meskipun aku sekarang shipper dari kaum straight tapi aku gamau ngecewain kalian semua, aku pasti bakal tetep lanjutin cerita ini kok. Dan kalian jangan khawatir juga, meski aku sekarang bukan bagian dari hunhan shipper, aku masih tetep suka mereka kok.

Kenapa aku bukan hhs lagi? Di sekolah, aku sering banget dibilang aneh karena pecinta yaoi, dikatain terus, dihina, jadinya aku ngedown. mayoritas di sekolahku itu mereka gak suka yang namanya yaoi dan beginilah jadinya aku sekarang hehe.

Aku harap kalian masih support ff ini dan juga author meski authornya sekarang bukan seorang hunhan shipper lagi :') terakhir dari author, semoga kalian makin suka ya sama cerita aku, jangan lupa ya kasih **reviews** untuk cerita aku, makasih semua see you next chapter!


End file.
